6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
Whoa, Baby
Whoa, Baby is the 75th episode of the series and the 21st episode of the third season, which aired on March 16, 2008 in Canada on Teletoon and remains unaired in the United States. Plot Jen is sleeping while Diego and Robbie Garcia draw on her face. They then slip two peas up her nose. Jen snorts them and awakens. She starts to cough, and Robbie hands her a kleenex. Jen snorts out the peas, and realizes that she's been pranked. She starts to chase her brothers. Diego then sees a stack of papers and dumps a glass of orange juice on them. Jen screams; the papers were her take-home test. Robbie suggests she look in a mirror, and Jen resumes the chase. While running, she trips over the sofa, falls, and lands heavily. Jen lies on the floor, crying. Most of the gang are gathered around the table. Caitlin notices Jen's whiskers and suggests that Jen get a wax, which makes Jen angry. Jen then yells that it's her brothers' fault, and Jonesy arrives. When he sees her face, he notes that it's his brothers' handiwork. Jen then says that she hates boys, and Caitlin says she loves boys. Her newest flame? A guy named Sawyer. She then watches as a girl who looks a lot like her comes over and takes a seat, and Caitlin worries that Sawyer has a girlfriend. She then asks the gang what the girl has that she doesn't, and Jonesy points to his chest. Jen then says she has to get to work, and Caitlin agrees, turning to a long line of thirsty patrons. Later, Caitlin is looking through a fashion magazine while Jude eats fries. Jonesy and Wyatt arrives, and Caitlin asks Jonesy if boobs are really important. Jonesy agrees that they are, but Nikki says she shouldn't ask Jonesy. She then tells Caitlin that Sawyer's preferences are something she shouldn't worry about. Caitlin then makes up her mind and shuts the lemon. She then drags Nikki off to buy a helper bra. Jonesy and Wyatt then turn back to the table and notice that their soda cans are missing. They ask Jude what happened, and Jude tells them that he's trying to collect enough cans to win an aluminum skateboard; he only needs 200 cans. Unfortunately, he has only two. In the store, Caitlin and Nikki are shopping for bras. Nikki mentions that she hates this, but Caitlin says she needs to do it. When Nikki says that Caitlin shouldn't change just for some guy, Caitlin says she's changing for herself. She then drags Nikki into a change room and models several bras. She finally settles on a water bra. Suddenly, they hear Jen's mom outside. They open the door a crack and hear her asking for a good maternity bra; she is five months along. This shocks them. Caitlin and Nikki arrive at the Big Squeeze. Jonesy notes her new breasts, making Nikki angry, but he defends himself by saying that Caitlin wants people to notice. Nikki then asks if Jen's mom is pregnant, and Jonesy swears he didn't say anything, thus confirming it. When they ask if Jen knows, Jonesy tells them that the family's been sworn to secrecy, as Jen's mom wants to handle it tactfully and tell Jen at the right time. Nikki deduces that today is the day, as Jen and her mother are going out for lunch; given what her brothers did this morning, the timing couldn't be worse. Meanwhile, at lunch, Jen is complaining to her mother about her brothers. She then says that she couldn't stand having any more boys in the house. Her mom looks taken aback, and Jen asks if she's been talking too much; Emma says she hasn't, and decides not to say anything about the baby. Later, Jonesy is staring at Caitlin's new breasts while Caitlin looks through binoculars for Jen. Nikki tells Jonesy to knock it off, but he states he's been booby-trapped. Caitlin then mentions that the $45 she spent were worth it. Jonesy is surprised at how much it cost, and begins to scheme to sell cut-rate bras and make some money. Caitlin then looks at Sawyer and notes that he's really cute. Nikki tells her to focus on finding Jen. Caitlin does, and spots her outside Albatross & Finch. Caitlin notes that Jen looks happy, and realizes that her mom didn't tell her about the baby. Jen then arrives and tells the gang how wonderful her time with her mom was. Her younger brothers then appear and start to taunt her and Caitlin. Jen tells herself that she will not become enraged, and Wyatt compliments her; Diego then shoots him with a rubber band, and Jen states that she hates having stepbrothers, and wishes she didn't have three. Diego then lets slip that her mom is having a baby, and Jen goes catatonic. She then begins to cry. Jude, Wyatt, Caitlin, Nikki, Jen, and Jen's mom are around the table. Jen's mom is trying to comfort her daughter. Caitlin prescribes a double lemon whip. Jen's mom tries to tell Jen that she would have brought it up sooner, but the timing never seemed right. Jude then lets slip that he knew, and that in fact the whole gang knew. Jen is shocked by this, and worries that it could be a boy. Her mother says that she has an ultrasound the next day, and so she'll know then. Emma Masterson then leaves, and Caitlin comforts Jen, saying that a new sibling won't be so bad. Jen asks how she would know, being an only child, and Caitlin points out that that's why Jen is lucky; being an only child, it has sometimes been lonely. Wyatt then says that it could be a girl. Jonesy scoffs, saying that boys run in the family, and Caitlin and Nikki stare at him angrily. Jen then realizes that she has to find out what the baby will be now and leaves. Jonesy then says that he has to put his plan into action, and asks Nikki to come bra-shopping with him. Nikki refuses, saying she's had enough for one day. Wyatt volunteers, and Jude leaves, saying he has to collect some more cans. Jonesy and Wyatt are bra shopping. Jonesy tells Wyatt to collect extra-big ones with pockets so they can fit water balloons inside. He then models some bras for Wyatt, and Wyatt offers feedback that is almost exactly the same as the feedback Nikki offered Caitlin earlier. They finally settle on a few styles. The girls and Jen's mom are at the table. Jen is ready to test for the gender of the baby. She then asks her mother some odd questions, including what color her pee is. When Jen's mother is unsure about urine color, they take her to the restroom to check the color. Jude meanwhile traverses the malls, picking off soda cans that unwitting shoppers put down. He finishes the sodas inside and packs them up, ready. He winds up at Wonder Taco, where he sees Julie. He notes her aluminum braces and asks where he can get some aluminum, and she tells him that he'll have to do something for her first. Jude, scared by this, says he has to go, and leaves. Julie confidently says he'll be back; after all, they always come back. The gang and Jen's mom are around the table. Jen is still testing her mom while Jonesy fills bras with balloons. One bursts, and he asks Jude to fill another; Jude complies in exchange for their cans. Jude takes the cans and fills a balloon. Emma Masterson looks at Jonesy strangely, and Jen states that these things are what Garcia boys do. Jonesy protests that he's trying to make an honest living, and Nikki asks him to define honest. Sawyer then walks by, but doesn't notice Caitlin. Caitlin complains, and Jen says that she's fine the way she is; Jonesy then suggests she buy one of his bras, and Caitlin starts to think about it. Jen states that nobody listens to her, and Jonesy reinforces this belief by asking if she said something. Jen lopes into the Big Squeeze the next day. Caitlin asks how it went, and Jen confesses that the boys side won 31-30. She then notes that Jude has a bunch of cans, and Jude tells her that he went to the university dorm; they go through a lot of aluminum there. Jonesy has set up his stand. He puts a bra on and models it. The first few people who see him either look shocked or mock him, but he does get two customers. He sells them some bras, and they walk off happily. Jonesy goes up to Caitlin and gives her a bra. Caitlin says that this had better get Sawyer to notice her, and Jonesy says that it certainly will. Jude is collecting more cans when he sees a gigantic-chested Caitlin walk by. Caitlin walks up to Sawyer, who can't keep his eyes off her chest. He is clearly flustered, but they are getting to know each other when one of Caitlin's water balloons breaks and sprays into his eye. Jonesy sees this and rushes towards Caitlin to try and stem the flow of water. He shoves his hand over her breast and stops the tide. At this, Sawyer notes that her breasts aren't real and leaves. Caitlin calls after him that he really is shallow and then asks Jonesy to take his hand off her chest. He complies. Some girls then call to him, complaining about leakage. He tells them that there isn't a no-leak guarantee, and is summarily pelted with water balloons. As he lies in a puddle on the floor, Jonesy notes that he did, indeed, deserve what he got. Later, the gang minus Jen are gathered around the table. They notice Jude's new board and compliment him on it. Caitlin then inserts a note of melancholy, woeful about having lost her chance with Sawyer. Jonesy then tells her that any guy who picks his girls by chest size is a loser; he likes boobs as much as the next guy, but it's not how he choses his girlfriends. Nikki asks him when he became a softy, and Jen rushes up. Jen overhears Nikki's question, and she answers that he became one when he heard he's getting a baby sister. The gang congratulates her on this, and Jonesy asks if he can teach a girl to throw. At this, he is pelted with more water balloons from more irate customers, and takes this as an affirmation. Quotes *'Nikki:' So she IS pregnant! Caitlin: But... how? Jude: Well, I think Jen's mom and Jonesy's dad must have... done it. Caitlin: Ew! Nikki: Gross! Jonesy: Ahh! Thanks, Jude! *'Jen:' Unbelievable! I thought you just gained a bit of weight! How did this happen!? Jude: Well, I think your mom and Jonesy's dad- (Wyatt kicks him in his shin and Nikki elbows him in the head) OW! Trivia *Jonesy's job: water bra salesman (dubbed "Jonesy's Jugs") Reason for firing: None. As he was self-employed, he could not be fired. What happened was his business failed when the products broke while in use, resulting in MANY angry female customers demanding refunds and him getting pelted by water balloons. *In the latter part of the episode, Jonesy resembles Uncle Rico from Napoleon Dynamite, especially in his attempts to sell his water bras, which he calls breast enhancements. (In the movie, Uncle Rico sold actual breast enhancements.) Gallery Jenasleep.png|Jen pranked in her sleep. Emmacomforting.png|Jen's mom, Emma Masterson, consoling her daughter upon her finding out (the wrong way!) that her mom's having a baby. Video b0Pen9R3HcI dmjIFZSMmnc Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Unaired in the US